Camp Ambrose
*Commander Kyle-B115 *Lieutenant Commander Ren-172 *Lieutenant Harald-077 |era(s)=Post-War |notable=Training facility of the Spartans of Delta Company |affiliation= *Office of Naval Intelligence **Section Three ***Beta-Five }}Camp Ambrose was a military base located on Argus V. It acted as the training facility for the Spartan-IIIs of Delta Company from 2552 to 2557. Layout Armory Barracks The barracks was a large structure composed of forty equally sized rooms connected to two main hallways. Each room was just large enough to contain ten crisscrossing hammocks for the recruits to sleep in. When the recruits arrived initially, they were put in each room based on their number, with SPARTAN-D001 through SPARTAN-D010 in the first room, SPARTAN-D011 through SPARTAN-D020 in the second, and so on. After the recruits were arranged into teams, each room was used to house two teams. These pairs of teams were sometimes referred to as sister teams, with one example being the pairing of Team Hadron and Team Ion. As not all of the planned 397 Deltas were recovered, the excess rooms were repurposed after the recruits were organized into teams. Bomb Range Field The field was a large, open space just outside of the camp's walls. It was decently hilly, with tree and rock cover littered throughout and a flagpole located on top of a hill in the center of the field. The field was surrounded by chain-link fences and orange indicator flags to help keep recruits within the field, however, guards still patrolled the border during exercises as an added precaution. The field was used for large-scale training exercises and competitions, notably Capture the Flag (two to five teams must protect their flag while trying to capture those of the opposing teams), Sixty-Team (each five-Spartan team is against the others in a match of elimination), and 300 (free-for-all elimination, although alliances are allowed (however there can only be one winner)). There were also manned and automated turrets and traps that can be used in exercises such as King of the Hill (each team races to get to the center flagpole first, and then hold it for a set time), Flag Defense (100 Spartans (twenty teams) defend the flagpole against the other 200 (forty teams) with the aid of turrets), and OBJ Retrieval (a heavy crate is hidden somewhere in the field, and teams race to find it and return it to the flagpole). All weapons used during exercises in the field used either harmless tactical training rounds (TTRs) or near-harmless rubber bullets. Traps were non-lethal, however, they were painful and were known to cause minor injuries. Some vehicles, such as M12 LRVs, were sometimes used in the field during large team exercises. Firing Range Located along the north wall of the compound where the camp's three firing ranges. The first was used for short to medium range firearms, and the second was used for medium to long range firearms. The third range was reserved for the use of sniper rifles and other extremely long-range weapons. The firing ranges were one of the only two locations in the whole camp where live ammunition could be found, the other being inside the armory. All other locations where firearms were used required the use of either TTRs, rubber bullets, or paint pellets. Gymnasium Library Mess Hall Motor Pool Multipurpose Training Room The multipurpose training room, or MPTR, was a repurposed hangar situated along the south wall of the compound. The inside was completely empty and could be filled with a variety of portable walls, barricades, cover, and obstacles to turn the room into whatever was necessary. However, the room wasn't nearly as big as the field, so trainees had to run the courses in waves rather than all at once. A web of bulletproof glass walkways hung from the ceiling, allowing for officers, trainers, and other recruits to watch the event from above. The walkways were able to support multiple Spartans in full MJOLNIR. Like in the field, all exercises and competitions in the MPTR required the use of either TTRs, rubber bullets, or paint pellets. Arenas As one of the more common setups in the MPTR, arenas were used to pin individuals or small teams against each other in a variety of situations. Open, coverless arenas were used for hand-to-hand sparring and dueling, while larger, more diverse areas were used for tactical shootouts and team-based competitions. Kill Houses Kill houses were one of the lesser used, but still notable, setups in the MPTR. Due to the highly customizable nature of the MPTR, rooms, and hallways could be arranged in an uncountable number of different ways, allowing for constant training for tactical leaders and close-quarters point men. Obstacle Courses The obstacle course was the earliest use of the MPTR, being used for a round of Ring the Bell early on in the recruit's training. Other than the occasional session of Ring the Bell or other similar exercises, the obstacle course was rarely used, with one of the more common setups being preferred by the trainers. Walls Yard Located in the center of the walled compound, the yard was a decently large, open, flat piece of land. Like the MPTR, cover and obstacles could be set up in the yard for use in exercises, however the MPTR was generally used instead when larger, more complex courses and arenas were assembled. Like the field and MPTR, the yard required the use of TTRs or paint pellets. Category:DELTA Initiative